On the Beach
by Agent Sparrow
Summary: A Three chapter story! Jack is on the beach trapped with Elizabeth. Or is it the other way around? Drama, Humor, romance implied and rum drinking. A different look on the beach scene. Plus the deleted scenes and extra scenes. (Not a JE pairing!)
1. Chapter One One Legend Down

Someone told me that I should write the scene on the beach. I'm going to include the deleted scenes, while mixing them with the actual scenes in the movie. Also, a few scenes I just added in for good fun! I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters. Disney owns them. Though, I'd gladly buy Jack from them!! 

One Legend Down

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." I commented, looking out into the deep blue sea. The black Pearl, my beautiful ship, lost again to the filthy hands of Barbossa. It was enough to make my skin crawl! That's filthy bastard couldn't wait to kick me off of my own ship again.

I turned around, not wanting to stare after my lost ship anymore. It was painful watching it sail away. Her rudder, in my vision. 

I blinked and looked around. Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to go scout out the island. Same thing I did last time I was here. It really just bit the big one when you get thrown onto the same island twice by the same guy.

'You'd think he'd come up with something else' I thought to myself. 'Something more… useful then this. Guess he was going for 'ironic death'.' 

I walked onto the sandy beach and started to scout around for big branches. I found a few, bringing them closer to the water. I needed to stay towards the shore if there was any chance of me getting off.

I dug the branches into the ground. Most of the branches were sticking straight up. I then removed my boots and set them on the braches. Best to let them dry. Then my vest. It's material made it hard to dry. 

I grabbed the end of my shirt from my pants, and rung it out. I tucked it back in and sat down. I pulled out my pistol and started to dry it.

The only problem with being in the water is that all your valuables get wet. The pistol was useless unless it was dry. I had to dry out the power, the bullet and the flint. I inspected the bullet for any dents or markings. Anything could have happened to it when it hit the reef in the water.

It all seemed rather fine.

I saw Elizabeth stop in her tracks, staring after the beginning of her foot prints.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" I said. I had done the same thing. As I have said before. I scouted the whole island when I was here last time. There was hardly any food, save for a coconut tree or two. The berries, I had later found out after trail and error were foul tasting and left a bitter taste in your mouth.

The only thing on the island worth having was the Rum. Which reminds me. I could go for some.

"If you're going to shot me, please do so without delay." Elizabeth said.

I was already getting pissed that I had just been dumped on this island. For a SECOND time, I might add. I was not in a very good mood. Her tone was oh so helping me calm down. I placed the bullet back in my gun and stared at her. 

"Is there a problem between us Miss. Swann?"  

She gave me a look like I was the most back-stabbing scaly-wag in the history of piracy! What the hell did I do for that?

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." She accused.

She thought she knew everything! That was it. She thought she had figured everyone out. It seems I was a bit in head of myself when I thought she was smarter then that Eunuch suitor of hers, Will. Blasted bugger. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?

"We could use a ship." I informed her. Giving her a look. "The fact is I was going to NOT tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now no one has. Thanks to bloody, stupid Will."

I stood up. That rum was sounding better and better.

" oh.." said Elizabeth looked down, slightly ashamed of herself for thinking that Jack would truly exchange his new friend and though she didn't know it, God son, for a ship. She seemed to be searching her mind for something. Like a reason why Will did such a thing.

"Oh." I said back in a mocking tone.

"He still risked his life to save ours." Elizabeth pronounced. 

Yeah right! He didn't even MENTION me! I bet he didn't even LOOK at me during that entire time. Other then when I told him not to do anything stupid. He didn't even TRY to help me. Oh no. Leave Captain Jack to himself. He'll be fine with a whole bloody ship filled with bloody cursed pirates who would rather cut off every part of his body and make him eat it rather then look at him! 

That's right. Everyone forgets about me. I'm not important enough to be considered part of the 'grand' civilization. I'm just a filthy, no good, rum drinking pirate who needs to be forgotten.

Damn that rum is sounding like a GOD sent, right about now.

"Ha!" I say as I walk away from her. Will would NEVER try to save me. I'm not worth saving, according to him. I'm just a pirate. Thrown in with the rest of the lot.

"But we have to do something to rescue him!" Elizabeth says, following me.

I turn around quickly, waving my hands, trying to get her to go away. She was really starting to bug me. "Off you go then! Let me know how that one turns out." I gave her a sarcastic smile, turning back around and walking.

"But you were trapped on this island before weren't you? So, we can escape the same way you did then." She says. She won't give it a rest will she?

The mention of my failure last time to detect my crew's unsettlement, hit me square in the chest. I turned around. "To what point and purpose young missy? The Black pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice." I take a glance over her. "Unlikely." She gives me a glare. "Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." I stress the 'long'. 

I turned and walked up to the palm tree. It seemed about right. I knocked on it, just to make sure. It was hollow, just like last time. I put my back against it, barely listening to Elizabeth's rant.

"But you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East Indian trading company, you sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot, are you the Pirate I've read about or not?" Elizabeth said.

She really did know her pirates though. I got to hand it to her for that one. Wait. Did she just mention my two greatest tales ever? How would she know them? 

I jumped up and down. My mind still split. Half listens to her, half, working on finding the rum. She stepped in front of me. I gave her a look that asked her to move.

"How did you escape last time?" She questioned.

I knew it was coming. As soon as she started mentioning the other stories. She was going to ask. I moved her back a little. I moved through my mind, trying to come up with a story to tell her. Five came to mind. Great ones too. Though, by the look and the situation, I think it's finally about time to tell the truth. Lies wouldn't benefit either of us at the moment.

"Last time…" I started. This was going to be harder then I thought. "I was here a grand total of three days, alright?"

I turned around and lifted up the trap door. "Last time. The rum runners used this island as kasha. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off." I looked around. Spider webs. Just great. "From the looks of things, they've long, been out of business." I grabbed two bottles and made my way back up. "Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Even when that annoying Commodore isn't around he still makes my life a living hell! 

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" She questioned. I could tell her whole belief around me just broke into a thousand pieces. "You spent three days, lying on a beach drinking rum?"

I made a face, glancing down at the bottles in my hands. I looked back at her. The one thing I thought to myself when I found Rum on the island came back to my mind. I put on a smile. "Welcome to the Caribbean, Love." My smile fell quickly, as I walked by. 

I was about to sit back down when she walked in front of me. 

"So, is there any truth about the other stories?" She questioned.

"Truth?" I questioned. If she thought I was full of bullshit, she had another thing coming. I lifted my right sleeve to show my tattoo and burn mark. My little 'souvenir' from the East Indian trading company. Then I lifted the other one. A lightening like scar on my arm. That I got from a horrible storm when I was struck by lightening. Back when I was still a kid. Then I revealed two bullet wounds on my chest. 

I got one from sacking Nassau port. The other from three years ago. I had a hand in stealing from the King. It didn't go get as planned, yet even though I was shot, I made off with more then everyone in the crew, while getting my friend out of the line of fire. One hell of a feat for a thirty five year old. 

"No truth at all." I said with a slight grimace. I sat down, looking out into the sea. I couldn't stand the look in her eyes at the moment. I have just revealed a part of myself I showed to only a select few. 

"We still have a month maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our changes are fair." I inform her.

"There's got to be something we can do." She said. She sounded almost at tears.

"You're absolutely right." I say to her. I let a bottle roll to her. I pick up the second bottle, raising it. "Here's luck to you Will Turner."

Well, let's see what Bloody good that does him. I take a sip from it. 

Elizabeth picks up her bottle and sits down next to me. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho."

She takes a swing. She has a nasty face on from the rum. 

Wait, what the hell did she just say? I turned to her. Racking my brain to see if I knew that song. I don't recall it. "What was that, Elizabeth?"

"Miss. Swann." She corrects me. 

I'm slightly offended. Then again, what else was I supposed to expect? Open arms and a warm welcome now that she knew? 

She seemed to have noticed my reaction. She continues to explain it. "It's just a song I learned as child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate." 

"Let's hear it." I say to her. I could use a good song right about now.

"No." She said.

Don't tell me she's embarrassed? "Come on. We've got the time. Let's have it."

"No!" She said, looking down at her bottle. She seemed to be thinking it over. "Maybe when I've had a lot more to drink."

I glance at the bottle. It's full. Then I look at her, raising my bottle to my lips. "How much more?" I question, smirking and taking a sip from my bottle.

She gave me an even glare, before sighing. She took another sip from the bottle.

"I'm going to go collect some fire wood. It'll be night before you know it." I said to her, getting up. I corked my rum bottle and headed off to get some wood for the fire.

I heard her stand up. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm really glad you're all up on trying to help me, but I think I can handle this one myself, Miss. Swann." I say to her, giving her a cheeky grin. I headed off for the wooden area. I could hear her footsteps following me. "If you're that inclined to help me, then you can start over there."

I pointed to a group of trees. 

She gave me a glare that seemed to say 'Stop trying to get rid of me!'. But, she went and did what I asked.

I thanked whatever Gods were looking down on us for that one small favor. I really didn't need anyone breathing down my neck. 

I picked up a few pieces, testing each one to make sure it wasn't infested with larva or anything of that sort. That's when I heard a scream.

I dropped everything I was holding and ran to go help Miss. Swann. When I reached the scene, the first thing I notice was her backed against a tree. The second was a hissing snake, snapping at her ankles.

Another scream.

"Hold still Elizabeth." I told her. I inspected the snake from the distance I was at. It seemed to be in a rather angry mood. Elizabeth probably woke it up when she was getting fire wood. I picked up a sturdy looking stick and whacked the ground near the snake to get its attention.

It turned and hissed at me.

 "That's right snake. It's just you and me now. You and old Jack."  I said quietly. The snake moved towards me. I pinned it down with the stick I was holding and grabbed it by the head. Then, I held it up. It was no longer dangerous, as long as I held its mouth. It wasn't big enough to constrict me. 

"Kill it." Elizabeth said to me, staring at the Snake.

"I think it'll leave us alone." I said with a slight shrug. I walked away from Elizabeth and released it into a tree.

I quickly returned to her.

"Are you alright? It didn't bite you did it?" I questioned.

"No. No I'm fine." She said, a little shaky. 

"Well then. Best be getting back to the beach with you. I'll collect the fire wood." I say to her, gently grabbing her by the elbow. I lead her back to the beach, making sure nothing happened to her. I would never tell her this, but my heart nearly stopped when I heard her scream like that.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" She questioned when we reached the beach.

"I am a man of my word." I said to her. She gave me a questioning look. So, I elaborated a little more. "I promised bloody Will I would make sure you were safe."

"When did you promise that?" She questioned.

"Back when he freed me from the cell." I stated.

"You mean, Will sprung you from Jail so you and him could save me?" She questioned.

"You would be correct. Never would have expected it from Will would you?" I asked to her. Even though we both knew the answer. "He's a bit of a stick isn't he?"

She gave me a look.

"Don't act like you didn't notice Elizabeth. He's more law binding then Norrington." I say to her.  "Then again I have to hand it to him for his pirate skills."

Elizabeth's eyebrows went together in confusion. "Pirate skills? Will?"

A gave her a smile. "Course! He sprung me from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and he's completely obsessed with treasure."

"Will… did all that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Aye. And to think he did it all for a bonnie lass like you." I commented off handedly. I then was about to go back into the wooded area when she snapped at me.

"What do you mean, a bonnie lass like me?" She was clearly angry with me.

I spun around. "Why should he have gone after you, Miss. Swann? Did you think of that? Why would a poor, ordinary Blacksmith whose moral code is tighter then one of those corsets you wear, go after a cursed pirate ship?"

She stared at me like I grew another head. 

I waved her off and quickly went to go collect the fire wood. Sometimes subtle hints don't cut it anymore. Sometimes you have to rub their noses in it before they realize what you mean. 

I grumbled under my breath and picked up some fire wood. _Why oh why did I ever put that rum down?_

I walked back with my arms full of fire wood. I dumped it on the beach and went to go get more. Elizabeth was sitting on the beach, sipping at the rum. I quirked up an eyebrow at her before walking over.

"You know. The only way to drink rum properly is to gulp it down. Take a swing." I instructed.

"I'm not a pirate Jack. I'm a lady and getting drunk on an island where no one can save me, isn't my idea of being a lady." She said, looking down at crashing waves.

I smirked. "Well, I won't tell if you won't tell."

She gave me a look, before taking a big swing of the rum. Then, coughing afterwards. "It stings my throat!"

I grinned. "Isn't that the best part?"

"Not exactly what I'd call a 'good part'. I'm not sure I want my drink burning my throat off." She commented. 

I tilted my head to the side to think. She sure could handle her rum though. Not even slightly slurred after that and this being, I'm presuming, her first time drinking.

After collecting all the fire wood and arranging it to light, I sat down next to it with two stones.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth questioned. She had left the rum behind by my drying clothes.

"Making a chicken dinner. Do you want the leg or breast?" I questioned sarcastically. 

She made a small snorting sound. "How can you light a fire with two stones?"

"Watch and learn." I answered. I had sprinkled a tiny bit of gun power onto the dry wood in front of me. When I hit the two stones together, it sparked. One of the sparks fell right onto the gun power, lighting it. The wood soon caught fire. Just in time for sunset. 

I sat back with a grin on my face. "That's how a pirate lights a fire."

"I've never seen a fire being lit like that before." Elizabeth said. "Not matches or anything."

"You don't need them." I answered, throwing some dried leaves onto the pile to keep the flame going until it could eat the dry wood.

"What else works?" Elizabeth questioned, sitting down next to me. 

"Well, liquids work as well, strangely enough. Rum, is the one I'd like to avoid though for two reasons. One, it's a waste of rum. And two, it makes the fire too thick with smoke to be able to breath around it." I explained. I took a swing of rum. Then smirked at her. "Rum is the most valuable treasure a Pirate could have."

She smiled. "You want to learn the song I learned?"

I glanced at her. Was she just pulling my leg? She seemed to be sincere. 

"Of course. Captain Jack Sparrow, is always willing to learn." I answered. 

That's my FIRST chapter. The next is the drunk madness and the burning of the rum. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two Rum

I'm glad you people liked this, thus far. I'm hoping to add a few scenes in here that are of my own idea. Hope you enjoy them as well!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters. Disney owns them. Though, I'd gladly buy Jack from them!! 

Rum 

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho." Elizabeth said, telling Jack the next line in the song.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." I repeated.

"No. More, slurred. Like those pirates in books. Me 'earties yo ho." Elizabeth said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know Miss. Swann, I never would have expected to see the day when I was taught to talk like a pirate by a Governor's daughter."

Elizabeth gave a faint blush. "Well, when one becomes bored and their life is on the line, it's not that uncommon to act… well different."

I gave a nod of approval. "Besides, I promised I won't tell. So, teach away Miss. Swann."

"Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and daddies, Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" Elizabeth finished.

I let out a sound that sounded like a chocked chuckle. Elizabeth glared at me.

"What? What is so funny?" She questioned, getting a little annoyed at me laughing at her.

"Nothing." I said, with a hint of laughter in my voice. Her glare loosened. "Mommy…" Then I started laughing.

Elizabeth glared him, like she was trying to set me on fire. "Well, if you're going to be a child about all this, then you can forget about me teaching you."

I calmed myself down enough to give her a serious face. "I'm terrible sorry Miss. Swann. Just, I thought you were old enough not to call for your mommy is all." I cracked a smile.

Elizabeth gave a very distinct growling sound at me before getting up and walking away. 

I couldn't contain myself. I started laughing. As you have probably all ready guessed it, I had a bit to drink by this point. I laid down against the sand, staring up at the sky. 

It was becoming dark out and the sun was about half an hour away from setting. It had taken me a full five minutes to stop laughing. I gave a deep breath calming myself down. The buzz had just about left me at this point. I had started drinking in between Elizabeth talking to me. When I had finished a while ago, she finished the song. 

"Jack." I heard her voice call to me. She sat down next to me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. 

"What do you think will happen to Will?" She questioned, her voice full of worry.

"I image Barbossa and his crew will kill him. Blood thirsty little devils aren't they?" I said in a bored voice.

"How can you just lay there and not doing anything when you know what they are going to do to him!" Elizabeth said, standing up. "Don't you dare tell me you've given up!"

"Of course I haven't." I started. Elizabeth giving me an approving look. "They might leave him after they cut his throat open and he still has a chance of living." 

Elizabeth's jaw clenched. At this point I was sure if I was standing, she would have slapped me. And I have a feeling it would hurt a lot more then anything Scarlet, Giselle or Anamaria could give me.

"Don't get me wrong love. I truly believe Will has a fighting chance weather we're there to help him or not." I said to her.

"How do you know? You barely even know him." She said, sitting down next to me. I could hear the tears in her voice. She was close to letting it all go.

I sat up on my elbows, looking at her. She did remind me of someone. I couldn't put my finger on it though. 

The way She stood up to everyone. The confidence. The spirit. Her drive to help the one she loves more than anything else in the world. She truly did remind me of someone.

"I may not have spent the last eight years getting to know him Miss. Swann, but there is something I know about him that no one else in your town knows about good old Will Turner." I said to her, smirking.

"And what would that be exactly?" She questioned me. It sort of sounded like she didn't believe me. Which, lets face it, wasn't that far of a stretch. 

"Why, I know whose blood runs in his veins." I said to her, smirking. I knew Bootstrap better than anyone else in the world. Probably better then his wife too. He was my best friend from the age of 12. There's nothing I wouldn't do for the man if he but asked it.

"You mean his father?" Elizabeth questioned.

I nodded. 

"What… what was Will's father like?" Elizabeth questioned.

I sighed, laying back down on the sand. "Bootstrap, was the most honest Pirate on the sea. Probably the only honest pirate on the sea. He always stuck to the code like it was law. He knew everything about ships and sailing. Also, one hell of a sword fighter." 

I rolled up my sleeve on my right arm, exposing a scar that was clearly made from a sword. It was a straight line from my shoulder, half way to my elbow. 

"This, is when I first met Bootstrap. We got into a scuffle at Tortuga when I was 11 and he was 16." 

"Why did he want to fight you?" Elizabeth questioned. 

I was more then happy to relay the tale. It kept both our minds off of Will. 

"Well, when I was 11, I figured I was old enough to be a pirate. A true one, with a crew and all." I started.

"But, you were just a child." Elizabeth said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, that may be true Miss. Swann, but I was very arrogant as a child." And too trustworthy, I added to myself.

"I came into Tortuga, expected line ups of people waiting to become my crew members. When, lows to behold, no one took me seriously. I had a ship. The Black Pearl." I said, remembering how she looked the very day I got her. Her fine wood, polished to perfection. Her sails, crisp and new. Everything about her seemed to be from a dream. Her deck, clean enough to eat off of. The sound of the wind catching her sails. Everything about her was wonderful.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

Apparently I was staring off. I shook my head a bit, before continuing. "Well, I went into a tavern. I thought I was the best swordsman there was in all the world, since I was trained by one of the best. I also practiced five hours a day."

"Will Practices three hours a day." Elizabeth piped in.

"Yes, I've been informed of that one." I said to her. "Any ways, along with MY story. I challenged the best in the tavern, which happened to be Bootstrap."

"How did you know he was the best?" Elizabeth questioned.

  
  
"Well, he was the only one with a sword and wasn't tripping over his own feet." I explained. "So, we walked out into the open and drew swords. Well, I eventually won, due to some cleaver maneuvering." 

"You mean, you cheated."

I sighed. "Pirate."

Elizabeth just nodded in understanding.

"Well, after that, these guys came looking for him. They thought I was with him, so they attacked both of us. We both fought against those guys together and ran off to escape. There were way too many, even for the two of us great sword fighters. We both went onto the Black Pearl and set sail. I still didn't have a crew and was stuck on the ship with him, alone, for the next month. We _eventually_ got along."

"So, you mean to say the only reason why Will's father and you became friends was because you both were stuck together, even though you didn't like each other at first?" Elizabeth questioned.

  
  
"You would be correct." I said. Once that left my mouth, I realized how similar the story sounded to how Will and I became… well not friends… but not enemies either. Will and I both fought, were thrown into a situation where we both could help one another, then stuck on a ship together, until we got along. No wonder I kept him under my wing. He was more like old Bootstrap then even I realized. 

"Were you two best of friends while on the ship?" Elizabeth questioned. 

"No. Not even close. We hated each other at first. Always picking fights, only to injure ourselves and end up patching each other up for it later. It took us a good two weeks before we started talking without picking a fight every time." I could remember those days too. Bootstrap and I fighting over who would be steering and who would be deciding where we go. Only after I had tripped him up in the sail lines and hung him over the side of the ship for a good three hours did he finally cave in.

"What happened after the month was up?" She questioned, honestly wanting to know. Apparently she loved stories like this. It was then easy to understand why she would know my tales. She was very avid about hearing stories.

"Well, we finally agreed on something. That we needed to stop for food somewhere. Along the way we picked up two crew members. After getting into a few more scuffles, we decided to call it truce as the Pearl took on her first ship in battle. The Pearl won of course, taking a merchant ship. After that, we returned to Tortuga, picked up a better sized crew, made some small repairs and headed out to sea again. It was a normal pirate life for a few more years. Until, we went to England. Bootstrap met Will's future mother, and married her within two weeks of meeting her. After running out of money, he came back to join my ship. Two weeks later, I hear a story about a treasure on an island that no one can find, expect for those who already know where it is."

"And that's when you picked up Barbossa and his crew, then they-"

"They threw me on this island."

"But what about Will's Father?"

"He, stood to the side and let it happen." I said to her. She gave me a look that seemed a cross between pity and unbelieving. "I can't say I blame him. He had a son and wife to think about. No use in getting himself killed before he could see his son's seventh birthday."

"But, how could he let them do that? Weren't you two best of friends?" Elizabeth questioned. Not wanting to believe that Will's father could ever do that.

"You're not thinking of the big picture, Miss. Swann." I said to her. "Bootstrap already knew he couldn't stop it even if he fought everyone of them one on one in a fair fight. He couldn't. So, he took it upon himself to stay and see things through. When he found out the gold was cursed, he sent off a piece to Will in order to stop Barbossa from releasing the curse. He made them suffer for what they did to me. It's much more then what he could have done before hand." I said, sitting up. 

"But still. I don't see how he could have known the curse could be true. What if it wasn't? What would he have done then?" Elizabeth questioned.

I shrugged. "Probably reap with the spoils, then come to fetch me off the island before I starved to death. Or spread the word that I was stuck somewhere for someone to come get me."

"But, that's a huge risk."

"And one we both were willing to take." I said, standing up. I bent down and picked up to rum bottle. 

Elizabeth stared down at the ground, seemingly thinking over what I told her.

I took a swing of rum, feeling it rush down my throat and into my empty gut. My stomach growled loudly, being deprived of food for a while. I walked over to the fire and put some more dry branches into it, making sure it stayed at good level. 

The air was becoming cooler already. The sun had just set and the night air was taking over. 

"Jack." Elizabeth questioned. I turned to look at her. "Did you meet Will as a child?"

I raised an eyebrow. And here I thought she was going to ask a question about me. Of course she was going to ask something about Will! I could almost hit myself for thinking other wise. She was in bloody love with him and didn't even know it! 

"Aye. I met him when he was just a baby." I said.

"Oh."

"That's when I became his God Father." I said, smiling at the memory. Will was a baby with the highest pitched scream you had ever heard! He could call anyone to attention when he was upset. As soon as he rested in my arms, he would become as quiet as a mouse. Which is why I was stuck with him for a week while Bootstrap and his wife went off together.

"You're… you're.." Elizabeth started, not really able to comprehend. 

"Yes. I'm his God Father. The legal guardian of Will until he reaches 18, which I am happy to say is very soon. About two weeks, as I recall." I said, smiling, I took another swing of Rum. Ok, buzz is back! I'm feeling rather good at the moment.

"Yes. He's going to be 18 in two weeks…" Elizabeth started.

"And when, might I ask, you be turning 18?" I asked, slinging my arm over her shoulder.

"In four weeks." She said, removing my arm from her shoulders. 

My brows came together. "Don't you ever just loosen up Love?" 

"It's Miss. Swann and no I don't." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, then. Best be making that change quickly." I said, picking up her discarded rum bottle and putting it in her hands. I grinned at her. "Rum?"

She glared at me for a few seconds, before taking the bottle. She took a swing of it.

"That's the spirit! Now, how about a trip of that song of yours?" I said, grinning. "How did it go again?"

"Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirates life for me." She said. 

"Ah yes." I said, putting my arm, linking with hers. "Let's sing. Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirate's life for me!" 

She glared at me, trying to escape my hold, but I held her fast.

"Get into the spirit! It's not every day you get stuck on a island in the middle of the Caribbean with Rum and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" I said, taking another swing of Rum. "Try to have a bit of fun love."

She took a swing, and started to sing bits and pieces of the song with me.

After the fifth time singing it, her bottle was half way gone and mine, well, I don't know. I felt happy and like I was floating. A very good feeling. Not like the one I had when I first got on this island, no sir-e! I felt rather good, if I may say so.

"And really bad eggs, Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" I shouted, traveling around the fire, dancing around it with Elizabeth circling it also, but the other way. "Yo ho, yo ho- Ouch!" rock. "A pirates life for me! I LOVE this song!"

Her and I link arms, traveling around in a circle. I can barely tell she was laughing. We lose the contact. I turn to her. "Really, Bad eggs!" My favorite part of course! Uh oh. Balance loss. 

I can fell myself loss all sense of balance. And if I don't go down soon, I'm going to lose what little I ate. I felt myself go back and made a little sound as I fell. 

Elizabeth was standing, seemingly lost in her own drunkenness. 

"When I get the Pearl back-" I pull her down to sit next to me. I want to know she's paying attention. I have something important to say. It's about me Pearl! "I'm going to teach it to the whole crew! And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." She says to me.

My eyebrows go together. Is that all? I thought my legends would go further then that. "Not just the Spanish Main love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Where ever we want to go, we go. See, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a haul and deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But, what a ship is. What the Black Pearl, really is… is freedom." I direct my attention to the sea, staring out.

I can just imagine the Pearl, sacking ports left and right. The legend of the infamous captain on board of her, steering her to the greatest treasures the world had ever known. Her crew, as quick and cunning as their captain.

I feel her leaning against my shoulder. 

"Jack. Must be really terrible for you to be trapped here." She says. I'm assuming she means being trapped here for a second time, by the same people. But hey, let's not think of that right now. I have a very, VERY lovely woman on my shoulder. 

I look around, just to make sure no one is watching. You know, can't be too careful. She is, after all, just under aged. 

"Oh yes. Terrible." I say, wrapping my arm around her. "But the company is infinitely better then last time, I'm thinking." 

Very nice compliment, if I say so myself. Ok, let's add a bit more. That way, I'm sure to have her.

"The scenery has definitely improved." I say, a smirk reaching my lips.

"Mr. Sparrow!" She says, like I offended her. I looked up in confusion as she pulls away from me. "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." 

Oh. The high classed act again. She wants a high classed guy. Ok. I can be that. "I know exactly what you mean love." I fix my mustache to look a little more like those high classed men, then give a very high classed look. That should do the trick. I can hear a small laugh. I reach behind her neck and rub her shoulder. 

She holds out her bottle. "To Freedom."

I look at her, then the bottle. Didn't I just explain, the Black Pearl was freedom? "To the Black Pearl." There. Corrected. I tap my bottle against hers' and start chugging my bottle. Once I get the taste for rum it's very hard to stop drinking it. 

The next thing I knew, I was passed out.

My head was fuzzy and my memory was spaced. I remember a small talk with Elizabeth and that song. But, My head is too fuzzy to remember. One thing I love about being my age. I'm used to rum so I don't get the hang over.

I sniffed the air. It smelled like thick smoke. I open my eyes. The light hits my eyes harshly. I was very close to closing them again, but the smell. 

I turn my head to see a huge cloud of smoke. Miss. Swann. She was my first thought. Was she caught in it? 

I stand to check it out, but my mind and body seemed to be still spaced out. That's when I see her form tossing a barrel of something into the fire. Barrel… fire.. smoke..

"NO!" I go over to her. "NOT GOOD! STOP!" She tossed another barrel into the fire.

"What do you think you're doing? You burned all the food, the shade… the RUM!" I say as she walked past me. I couldn't help but stare at the think smoke and fire going over the hidden hole of rum. She burned everything! The RUM! 

"Yes. The rum is gone." She said.

I turned around and walk up to her. "Why is the rum gone?"

She turned around with a glare. "ONE, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most self respecting men into complete scoundrels." 

I'm guessing she's pointing that one at me.

"Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out there looking for me, do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

And all the while my mind is going, Food… gone. I can understand. Thickens the smoke. Shade… gone. Harsh, but could feed the fire for long enough. Rum.. GONE!! No reason! NO REASON!

"But why is the rum gone?" I ask again. 

She turns around, sitting down. Apparently she was through with looking at me. I can hardly contain myself! How dare she burn my rum! The ONE thing I had going for me on this whole bloody island and she HAD TO BURN IT!

"You just wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on the horizon." She said, staring out into the ocean.

My rum.. my buzz giving, liquid happiness, one thing I can stand on this island… gone. She did it! I can't believe her! How dare she do that! It was MY rum! Well, if I have to be a gentleman, I'll make sure her death is painless and quick! 

I pull out my gun, getting ready to shoot her. 

How could she do that? Burning it! How dare she! But, I did promise Will… I can't go back on my word.

I'd better get out of here before I really do shoot her. I tuck my pistol away and get as far away from her as possible.

Sure. Get what you want out of me! Learn my back story then throw away my one true happiness on this island! She's as cunning and deceiving as… well… ME! A woman shouldn't act like that!

I shouldn't have given her any rum.

I could kick myself for this one! Imagine! The guys back in Tortuga hearing that a Governor's daughter got the better of Captain Sparrow! They would laugh me right off the island! My reputation is completely ruined!

Besides, there's not sure way anyone would see that signal! NO POSSIBLE WAY! She took a HUGE risk with doing that! How could she?!? 

And she pretended to actually CARE about me last night! "Must have been terrible for you jack, trapped on this island, must have been terrible for you." I say to myself, imitating her. I turn around and shout. "Well, it bloody is NOW!"

I turn back around and low and behold. Right over the Horizon, a ship with white sails. Anchored. With a row boat coming out to investigate. 

Crap.

"There will be no living with her after this." I say, looking back to the beach where I left her. She'll probably be saying 'I told you so' soon enough.

That's my SECOND chapter. I just felt like I needed to give Jack a back story. I always thought Jack would be telling Elizabeth some story about his past. Besides, I wanted you all to know my take on how Jack and Bootstrap met. 

Someone asked me (My friend would read this before you all did. Hi ya Ashley!) how I get into Jack's mind frame. Simple. Stay awake for 30 something hours. It makes you much more laid back and sort of lazy. Which is, in fact, how I see Captain Jack. The next is the rescue and on the Dauntless. 


	3. Chapter Three Thanks for the Rescue

The FINAL chapter to this! I went on vacation for a while so I wasn't able to update in a while. Sorry about that! And now, I'm going away again! I'm really sorry for the fans of my other stories! Please forgive me!

I watched Pirates of the Caribbean again in order to do this part correctly. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the characters. Disney owns them. Though, I'd gladly buy Jack from them!!

Thanks for the Rescue 

I make my way down to the shore as the boats pull closer. I wait as they pull up onto shore. Commodore Norrington was aboard the first boat, I knew that because he greeted me in a friendly way.

"Arrest him." He said as two soldiers walked up and pointed their guns at me.

A gave a quick smile for the ironic circumstances. "If you're looking for Miss. Swann, she'll be over there." I turn my head in the direction of the burning rum. I gave a heavy sigh. So much for my rum.

"What did you do to her?" Norrington asks, pulling out his sword and putting it to my throat.

"Tied her to a tree." I say sarcastically.

"Gillette, take two of your men and guard Mr. Sparrow here, while I go check for Miss. Swann." He says to his soldiers.

Norrington and I passed a look between each other before the guards grabbed me and pulled me closer to the boats. They roughly threw me to the ground. I turned to a more comfortable sitting position before looking up at them.

"I hope those snakes and cannibals eat him alive." I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for the guards to hear.

"C-cannibals?" One of them said in a whimpered voice.

"Oh did I say that. Sorry." I say with a smile in their direction, before looking out to sea. "He's in for it now." I mumble.

"What? You mean… there really are things that could eat us here?" One guard asked.

"Oh yes. Of course. Though, only I know the way." I say scratching my mustache. "Too bad for Norrington."

"Why don't you go and get him?" Gillette questions.

"Aw. I bet he'll be able to survive that." I say, in a non believing way. If I can just get them to believe this, then I'll be able to get all my effects without them getting it. Maybe Elizabeth and I can convince them to go after the Pearl?

"We'll let you go get him, quickly. " One of the guards said.

"But we'll go with." Gillette said, hoisting me off the ground. He pushes me towards the dense forest of the island. I shrug off his hand and continue.

During the small trip into the woods, I start dropping off hints of snakes trails and poisonous animal trails through the trip. Even those most of them were made by slugs or harmless animal.

I walked in a slow pace until I heard what I was waiting for.

"AHHH!", screamed the soldier.

I turned around and saw the same little snake that attacked Elizabeth yesterday. I hid my smirk and said to them, "Snakes like these hate water. Run back to the boats and go into the water. You'll be safe."

They nodded and quickly ran off to the shore. I waited until they were out of hearing before I started laughing. I looked down at the little hissing snake. "Thanks for the rescue mate."

The snake hissed up at me before slithering into the shrubs near by. I shook my head and quickly made my way to where Elizabeth and Norrington were.

"And then I burned the rum on the island." Elizabeth said, seemingly finishing her story.

"You've had a very trying week. You must be exhausted. Please, follow me to the boats so we may take you home." Norrington said, leading her back to the ship.

"Home? Don't you want to go after the pirates?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I believe that the last thing Port Royal needs is pirates who are looking for revenge." Norrington said, trying to reason with her.

I rolled my eyes as I listened in on the conversation.

"And what about Jack?" Elizabeth questioned. "You're not going to hang him, are you?"

"He's a scoundrel!" Norrington complained.

Scoundrel is a bit strong of a word if you ask me.

"But, he helped save me from drowning! He also saved me from a snake on the island. He kept me company and didn't harm me in any way." Elizabeth said in my defense.

I straightened my back and fixed my shoulders. I smiled. Maybe she really didn't think too poorly of me. I guess, when she was being nice to me last night, she really meant it.

"Miss. Swann, let's not discuss such unpleasant things now. Let's go back to the ship and we can ask your Father's advice on the matter." He said.

Ha! Probably just trying to stay on her good side is all! He's really not such a bad guy, but I don't really want him to be hanging me. Time to make my entrance.

"Hello. Don't mind me." I say going right past them. Norrington having a completely dumfounded look on his face. I'll never forget that. "Just getting my effects."

"How.. How did you …?" He started.

"Escape from your guards? Rather simple." I say as I pick up my boots and place them on my feet. "I let the cannibals eat them."

Norrington passes a look over to Elizabeth. She gives him a weak smile.

"Jack." She starts.

"Captain." I correct her. Only in the presences of another does she have to call me Captain, but… I'll let her figure that one out by herself.

"Captain." She starts, annoyed by my antics. "You know where Barbossa is heading with Will?"

"Of course I know. I could lead you right there." I say, knowing exactly what she's getting at. I stand with my vest and boots on. In my arms are my pistol, compass and cutlass.

"See? We can go after the pirates as soon as we're aboard!" She says, getting a little excited about being able to save Will. It seems like her spirits were just lifted a thousand feet.

I couldn't help but share a smile with her enjoyment. She's starting to grow on me. She's like the daughter I never had… nor wanted. But, still. Daughter.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss. Swann, but we must return to Port Royal on your Father's command." Norrington said, obviously not wanting to be blamed for this. He really liked Elizabeth. I could tell. But, she loved Will. Something he wasn't aware of.

I feel like I'm in a romance book.

"Fine then. I'll just have to get my Father to agree with me. He'll agree with me."

"No! You're safe now. We are to return to Port Royal not go gallivanting after Pirates." The Governor said.

SO much for him agreeing with everything she said. Nice try though.

If you're wondering, I'm on the Dauntless, with a guard at either side of me. Apparently they didn't think it was funny to have them run back to shore. The Commodore also lacked the humor in that as well.

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth argues. It's true. If we don't go after the lad, he's as good as dead.

"The boy's fate is regrettable. But so is his decision to engage in piracy." The Governor says in his defense.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me." She says. YES! She got the message I was trying to give to her. There is a brain in that skull of hers.

But, it doesn't look like their buying it. She's not enough at this point. I'll have to help with the negation on this one. I'll need something much more… gentlemen like then just 'Pearl's full of holes, let's go!' ()

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." I start. They don't look too happy with me starting up. Apparently, they don't like me. Big surprise. "The Pearl was listing near the scubbers after the battle, it's very unlikely she'd be able to make good time." I stress 'very'.

I think it's starting to work, but they both don't seem to be buying it. I'll have to go after Norrington. He's the weaker of the two. He already wants to go because Elizabeth is begging him. I bet if I push him a little further, he'll go.

I have to make this work. This is possible my LAST chance to get my pearl back! If this doesn't work, I know I'll never see my pearl again! Might as well hang me if I never see my Pearl.

"Think about it." I say to Norrington. "The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate. How can you pass that up? Right?" I say, offering a smile. I know it's tempting. Going after the legendary Black Pearl. MY ship.

"By remembering I serve others Mr. Sparrow not only myself." He says, silencing any other offers I could possible make.

That's it. It's over. He rejected my best offer. I'll never see my Pearl ever again. Bootstrap would toss in his watery grave when he heard I let his son be killed by Barbossa. I bet Bootstrap will be there when I reach the gates and kick the shit out of me for this. I couldn't even protect my own God son.

That's when I spot Elizabeth going after Norrington. I look over at the Governor real quick and then move forward to hear what she has to say.

"Please. Do this for me." She starts. He's not stopping! Think of something Elizabeth! "As a wedding gift," That stopped him.

Wedding gift?

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" The Governor questions.

He asked her to marry him? Doesn't he know Elizabeth is supposed to be with Will? Guess I can't blame a man for trying.

"I am." She answers.

Oh. Will's going to have a fit over this. But, not if I have anything to say about it. I'll get those two love birds together if it's the last thing I do! Of course the first thing is to get my Pearl back. Then kill Barbossa..

"A wedding?" I say, it clicking with me. Weddings equal reception. Reception's equal drinks. Drinks equal rum! "I love weddings." I inform the guard. Let's celebrate this with a drink, shall we? "Drinks all around!"

The Commodore gives me a look like 'why did you just ruin my moment?'. I give him an apologetic smile, even though I don't mean it.

"I know. Clasp him in irons right?" I say holding out my wrists to be put into irons. Here we go again. Back down to the brig and then the jail. Followed closely by the gallows.

"Mr. Sparrow." Norrington starts.

He's not. That's an 'I'm going to act the hero' voice, so I'm safe. For now.

"You will accompany these fine men at the helm and give us a bearing to Isle De Marta. At which point you will be all possible meanings of the phrase, 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" He questions.

If he were any more clearly I'd feel like a kid being sent to his room. "Inescapable clear."

I feel the guards grab me by my arms and they lead me up stairs and to the helm. Like I didn't know where it was. I give the guy a cheeky smile before pulling out my compass.

"I'll take that, thank you." I say to him, grabbing the wheel. The guards give him a look, before he backs away, still not sure of letting me steer. I don't care. I'm at the wheel of a ship once more. I feel like I'm alive again.

I glance down at my compass with a smile. "Hang on." I say in a silent voice. Weather it was directed towards Will or my pearl, even I don't know the answer. I guess, it was to both really.

I turned the ship to the east, heading towards the Island in the most direct path, which is through the ship grave yard, at the outskirts of the Bermuda triangle. A very nasty place to visit and very deathly if you have no clue what you're doing.

The guards stayed close to me during the entire time I spent at the wheel, when finally the sun was setting in the distance. I had been steering for hours on end, a feat many would not do in the blazing heat of the Caribbean. That and my hunger drove me to lend the wheel finally over to the captain.

I gave him basic instructions on how to get there and sadly handed the compass over for a bit. I walked down onto the main deck and then below to the gallery.

Norrington was there, annoyingly enough. Not only was he there, but the Governor was there as well. They sat down at the wood table, where a feast of a meal laid, as they were talking.

"How has my Daughter been?" The Governor questioned.

"She.. hasn't eaten much. I think she's worried about something but she won't share it with me." Norrington said.

"Well, she's probably just has the marriage jitters. All women get them. Her mother had a bad case before our wedding." The Governor said.

"Yes. You're probably right." He answered back, but I could hear the unconvinced tone in his voice. Well, at least I know he's smarter than he looks.

I snuck around in the shadows, trying avoid having a 'chat' with them.

Once I snagged a piece of bread and took a mug of water, I walked back up to the main Deck. Elizabeth was standing there. She was now dressed in a soldier's outfit. I walked over to her. I pulled my piece of bread into two halves. I held one out to her.

"You'll need your strength." I said.

She looked down at the bread for a few seconds, almost like she was seeing if it was going to bite or something. She slowly reached a hand up and took the bread.

"I hear you haven't been doing too well. You need to eat Elizabeth." I say to her.

She gave a sigh before biting into the bread. I smile at her as she finally eats.

"Just be sure to get some good rest before we get there. We'll be there shortly after dark." I answer her unasked question before leaving her to her thoughts.

As I am about to go down into the haul to find a place to take a quick nap, Norrington meets me at the stairs.

"How do you do that?" He questions, not really stating what exactly I did.

"How do I do what?" I question right back, slightly confused.

"How do you know exactly what to say to people?" He questions, this time his eyes meeting mine.

I grin. "It's a gift."

He looks down with a smile. Apparently we're on slightly ok terms now. Maybe he'll pull back the order to hang me?

"You have only a few more moments of free time. Use them wisely." He says, before going to the helm.

Maybe not. So much for the nap. I drink down the last of my water before returning the mug to the gallery.

I make my way back up to the Main deck. Its already night. I sigh as I got over to the rails and stare out into the Ocean. We're at the ship grave yard. I can't help but be effected every time I see such grand ships, sunken in their prime.

"You didn't tell him about the curse." Elizabeth says. I barely knew she was there.

"I noticed neither did you. Same reason I imagine." I say.

"He wouldn't have risked it." She says, saying something we both know to be true.

"You could've gotten him drunk." I offer as a bit of humor. She gives me a look. "Don't get me wrong love. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary."

It's true. I do. I'm one of those people. You have to do certain things to get the outcome you want. If you're willing to do that, than I fully respect the person.

"You're a smart man Jack." She says to me.

Finally. Some respect shown my way.

"But I don't entirely trust you." She informs me.

I could laugh at that statement. That's exactly what I think of her. She's very smart and cunning. And to be quite honest with you, I don't entirely trust her. I walk up to her. "Peas in a pod darling." My index finger pointing from her to me as I say that.

She looks past me before turning, as if she's embarrassed to be seen with me. I turn around to leave when I spot Norrington. He's holding my compass.

"With me Sparrow." He says, tossing the compass into my hands. I catch it with ease, but glance back to Elizabeth real quick. I do hope she eats something before we reach there.

Now I'm the one trapped in the romance book.

I walk up to the helm with Norrington practically breathing down my back. Thanks so much for the rescue Elizabeth.

That's the end of it! I hope you all enjoyed my story. I was in a bit of a rush completely it, so I know I missed a word or two in the lines. I'm really sorry about it. But, if you review and tell me what I missed, I will gladly put it in the story!

Also, the line with the () around it.

()Pearl's full of holes, let's go!

This is a small gift to one of my friends who during the 200th time watching Pirates of the Caribbean, narrated the whole movie in hick form. It was VERY entertaining! Thank you!

For the FLORIDA fans! Please listen up! I know there is a lot of rumors about a group of Pirates of the Caribbean fans who gather once a month to party and talk about the movie. It's TRUE! But, since there are so many in that group, another one is being started up! So, any of you who LOVE pirates of the Caribbean, PLEASE CONTACT ME at JackSparrow2000aol.com Thank you!

For the fanfic fans, Thank you so very much for sticking with me through this whole story! Even though it was only three chapters long, I really love reading reviews and getting fan mail from anyone really. I'm very happy to have received comments from all of you and I thank you all for reading my story once again.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
